The hazards of ultraviolet light to the eye are known. Ultraviolent radiation is within a range of wavelengths below visible light and generally from 100 to 400 nanometers (nm). Most corrective eyewear and sunglasses only block light below about 400 nm, however it has been found that deep blue light or short wavelength blue light from 400 to 440 nm can also damage the eye.
Blue light absorbing dyes have been utilized with protective eyewear in order to block deep blue light or short wavelength blue light from 400 to 440 nm. These blue light absorbing dyes have an absorption tail that extends to cover much of the longer wavelength blue light spectrum creating a lens with an unacceptable yellow appearance.